The Average Life of The Island of Enchantments
by NeverEndingSkys
Summary: Puerto Rico is just a small island that has never been strong nor independent. She still has lived a long and hard life. Maybe she'll let her friends in on some of it. ( bad summary is bad I know)


The Puerto Rican woman arrived at her extremely old, yet beautiful spanish style home after her morning jog. As she entered she saw an extra car near hers. She knew all to well what this ment. She prepared herself as she opened the door for the young and loud American on the other side.  
"Hey Nezzy wassup! Your place is hot even in the winter so I decided to come over, you know I can't stand the cold even after all these years!" Al had followed his statement with his signature laugh. Puerto Rico let out a deep sigh, not even trying to hid her annoyance. "Alfredo, isn't that what Florida is for." She unconsciously remembered her old companion from the Empire that no longer existed. Those were the days.  
"Yeah but it still gets cold there too! Anyways I had a meeting with Iggy and since he blew his top the last time I cancelled, I told him to come here!"  
Inéz was not very happy with Al's sudden decisions. She can't even remember the last time the Brit set foot on her island. Oh right, it was when he last tried to capture her. It's not that she hated him, it's just that she wasn't fond of the thought of him on her turf. "Fine. But I'm gonna invite France then. If I can't fight Inglaterra with a militia then I'll just use somebody he can't stand." America just chuckled, a very rare and calm sound to hear from him.  
"It would have been cool to see you kick his ass all those times." America probably imagined the most pirate movie like action scene in his head.  
Puerto Rico did enjoy that part of her life under Spain's rule. She secretly felt kind of wanted when other nations came to try and claim her. Spain gave a lot more attention to his other, more gold providing children. She was just the prime location to transport everything from. Inéz still loved the Spainiard though, even calling him Papa instead of boss.

"Hey dude you should go call your 'weapon of British destruction' if you wany him here by the time England is!" Alfred pointed out to her, also using air quotes around the weapon part. Typical Al.  
"I am not a dude! I am a strong Boricua women!" She said as she went to call Francis and invite him. "Bendicion France!" She was actually happy to invite him over. He was very fatherly to her, probably from raising her brother Haiti, but never failed to make his flirtatious comments to her.  
" Ah hello Ms. Puerto Rico! It has been a while since we last spoke." After a bit of talking and the occasional innuendo Francis happily agreed to come. Inéz only happened not to mention Alfred and Arthur being present.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Puerto Rico and America waited for England at the airport. She was always happy to see tourist from surprising places. This reminded her of a certain Frenchmen who did not say anything about his arrival. She did know there would be no flights coming from France today though. Inéz heard a quite loud laughter from Al, "England, dude you have bad luck don't you!" When she saw him she couldn't help to laugh! Next to the extremely annoyed Arthur was a slightly less annoyed Francis. One looked ready for business while the other looked like he was ready to strut down some big runway.  
"Ha-ha hi France, lovely seeing you today!" Puerto Rico burst into laughter along with America. The other two were not so amused. "Inéz you are so cruel! You didn't tell me Eyebrows would be here, what kind of invitation is this." He proceeded to whine about how mean she was and how obvious it was that she was raised by Spain in his empire days. To be honest he had a point about the last one. Spain was said to be very merciless in those days.  
"And America, you are always acting so impulsively. I had to change my flight in the middle of the night and make all new plans because of your untimelyness." England complained.  
The two Europeans continued to bicker between themselves and the younger ones. They did so until the four were separated, America and England off for their meeting and France and Puerto Rico to tour the city.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
